


Cold Hands

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Lena has cold hands but Kara's are nice and warm.





	Cold Hands

Winter wasn’t here yet but it was creeping in, with biting cold air and deepening shadows.

“I hate the cold,” Lena scowled as she sat across from Kara. She was bundled up like she was going on an arctic expedition.

Kara laughed.

“So not funny,” Lena huffed and tugged off her mittens and held out her hands. “Feel how cold they are.”

Kara reached across the table “Jeeze your freezing!”

“Told you,” Lena said, but didn’t withdraw her hands. “How are you so warm?”

Kara looked at Lena's rosy cheeks and the spark in her eyes. Her hands felt cold, but there was a different kind of warmth blooming in Kara's chest. It was all to do with Lena's hands holding hers. And while she was figuring out what that reaction was all about she noticed that Lena had really nice lips.

“Do I have something between my teeth?”

Lena broke the contact and Kara felt like something vital had been taken away.

“No, uh,” Kara adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. “Maybe coffee will warm you up.”

“Definitely,” Lena nodded and looked around to get there attention of one of the wait staff.

Kara took a sip of her own drink. It had hit her out of the blue but she knew the feeling that Lena had stirred within her. She didn’t know when or how their friendship had changed for her. But she knew she was smitten and she had no idea what to do about it.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Challenge 571 - Smitten at Femslash100


End file.
